Coup du destin
by Grain-de-sel
Summary: Un deux, un deux. Qui n'a jamais rêver de se retrouver dans l'univers de Twilight? Nos deux héroïnes super actives et déjantées ne diront pas le contraire. Coup du destin, hallucination ? A vous de voir.


Bonjour tout le monde, ceci sera un one-shot imaginé par une amie et moi-même.

Rien ne nous appartiens, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, a part les personnages ajoutés.

Un peu d'humour, un brin de folie et une dose de parodie.

Bonne lecture!

.

.

.

POV LOLA.

Je regardais l'écran de mon ordinateur, médusée. Comment se pouvait-il que la fin soit celle-là ? Comment pouvait-on la changer? Les spéculations allaient de bon train sur la fin de Twilight, et je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Je m'explique. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les méchants dans les films ou dans les livres, et j'étais donc ainsi une pro-Volturi. Je regardais si de nouvelles informations étaient sorties et je pus donc voir une photo de Bella essayant de décapiter Aro. Je râlais et ma voisine de chambre, Aurore, me demanda ce qu'il se passait.

« Il se passe que les Volturi vont être battus par des vampires qui ont peur du sang et qui enfreignent les lois ! Et ça je le refuse. Non mais tu te rends compte ? C'est dégueulasse de changer la fin ... » Dis-je en serrant la mâchoire.

Stupides vampires végétariens.

« -Non t'es sérieuse là ? Ils changent la fin ?! » Me demanda-t-elle étonnée.

J'hochais la tête et je fermais la page web avec colère.

« - Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça, ça ne tient pas compte du livre. » Essaya-t-elle de me dire,

Mais je la regardais, blasée, en passant la main dans mes cheveux et en soupirant.

« -Si, l'auteur à donner son accord, cela rendrait justice aux Cullen et à Bella. »

Je fixais le fond d'écran de mon PC, le regard dans le vide. Et cela n'échappa pas à mon amie. Nous étions dans ma chambre. Nous résidions pour l'année dans un foyer et en même temps nous allions à la fac pour moi, et au lycée pour elle. Voisines de chambre, on s'est vite lié d'amitié surtout que nous avions les mêmes centres d'intérêts. Les vampires par exemple, ou Twilight. Enfin passons. Elle regarda l'image centrale et elle gloussa.

« -Trop bien ! Tu l'as chopé ou cette image ?! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« -Hum ? »

Je levais la tête et je suivis son regard.

« Ah ça ! » Repondis-je avec un sourire. « Sur Google ! Elle est classe hein ?! En plus on voit bien Caius ! »

Et oui … j'avais un gros faible pour lui. Mon fond d'écran donnait sur la salle des trônes des Volturi, et on pouvait voir Aro, Caius et Alec. Ils regardaient tous dans une direction différente et ça donnait un petit côté mystique au cliché. Comme s'ils existaient vraiment et que ce n'étaient pas des acteurs. Aurore soupira.

« -J'aimerai tant que tout soit réel.. »

J'acquiesçais lentement.

« -Personnellement je donnerai tout pour qu'on se retrouve sur la grande place à Volterra pour qu'on puisse tuer Bella, et que les Volturi restent en vie. » Dis avec aigreur.

Je regardais ma voisine de chambre et on se prit un fou rire. On avait mal au ventre tellement on riait devant l'irréalité de nos propos. J'essuyais une dernière larme de joie et je regardais la photo. Oui, je donnerai tout pour y être. Et Aurore pensa à ce moment-là la même chose que moi en fixant elle aussi l'écran.

Je me levais pour me servir un café. Entre temps je pris soin de descendre ma robe verte émeraude trop courte. Je l'avais eu à moitié prix à Camden, à Londres. Une super affaire ! Elle avait une fine ceinture qui serrait la taille, et de la dentelle sur le bustier. Je remettais aussi mes cheveux en place. J'avais juste un serre tête noir qui séparait ma frange droite de ma chevelure auburn.

« -Tu en veux un ? » Demandais-je tout en remuant le mien.

« -Lola. » Me répondis-t-elle avec un air étrange.

« -Non mais je t'ai pas demandé mon prénom, mais bien si tu voulais un café. » Dis-je en rigolant.

Je me retournais en levant les yeux au ciel pour jeter l'emballage de la dosette dans la poubelle. J'allais nettoyer la bouilloire quand elle me rappela avec une voix aiguë. Je me retournais encore une fois et je m'avançais vers elle.

« -Quoi qu'est ce qui a encore ? » Demandais-je exaspérée, toujours ma tasse à la main en la regardant.

Se yeux étaient grand ouvert et elle était verte. Elle pointait l'écran de mon ordinateur avec son doigt.

« -Aurore ... » M'avançais doucement. « Est-ce que tu sens bien ? »

« -Regarde. » Me dit-elle dans un murmure.

Je déplaçais mon regard en direction de l'écran et je criais d'effroi en lâchant ma tasse, qui se brisa à mes pieds. C'était quoi ce truc à l'écran ?! Nom de dieu c'était flippant. On aurait dit une sorte de tourbillon qui prenait place en 3 dimensions. J'approchais ma main de l'objet pour fermer l'écran sur le clavier. En un coup rapide je le faisais. Haletante en portant la main à mon cœur, je respirais un grand coup. Je risquais un coup d'œil à Aurore, qui, elle était blême.

« -C'était quoi ça ? Se risqua-t-elle à demander en fixant l'objet.

Je le regardais aussi, hésitante quant à ma réponse.

« -J'en sais absolument rien... Peut-être un nouveau genre de virus. Ça craint sérieux ! Je viens juste de l'acheter ! » Commençais-je en m'énervant. Je jurais un bon coup et Aurore ria un peu nerveuse. Même beaucoup je dirai.

« -Tu penses que c'est ça ? »

« -Tu veux que ce soit quoi ? Une spirale absorbante nous guidant vers notre destinée ? » Rétorquais-je avec sarcasme.

« -Ouai un truc du genre. » Me répondit-elle en souriant.

« -Bon, tu veux du café du coup ? » Demandais-je.

« -Non ça va, y a le tient par terre, ça me suffit. »

Je regardais à mes pieds et je pu voir la tasse brisée en deux avec le reste de la boisson autour. Je jurais encore une fois (Oui bon, je sais, ce n'est pas bien, mais ça défoule vous ne croyez pas?) De toute façon nous n'avions plus le temps, on devait aller en cours. Je mis mon manteau noir et Aurore fit de même. Elle portait un pantalon de ville noir avec un chemisier blanc, ses cheveux blonds étaient longs et lisses.

Un fois les clefs remises à la réception, nous sortions dehors en nous dépêchant. Je prenais le temps de me rouler une clope alors que ma voisine pressait le pas.

« Vas-y Lola, bouge-toi ! » Me dit-elle,

« Deux secondes ok ? Je roule et tu pourras tirer si tu veux. » Lui Répondis-je en souriant.

Je ne voyais pas trop ou je marchais et Aurore se foutu de moi quand je me pris un poteau dans le ventre.

« Aie ! » Criais-je

« Ah bah c'est bien fait, t'avais qu'à regarder ou tu mettais les pieds ! » Se moqua-t-elle.

« Gnia gnia gnia » Lui fis en lui tirant la langue.

« « Waouh très mature pour une fille de 22 ans ! » Rigola-t-elle.

« Mais va te faire Ahah ! » Riais-je en retour.

Nous étions tellement occupée à rire que nous ne vîmes pas ou nous allions. Et au lieu d'arriver en face de la Basilique de Fourvière, nous avions atterris dans une petite ruelle sombre avec une voûte. Il faisait noir et nous nous demandions comment on avait pu arriver ici. D'ailleurs mon amie s'exclama avec surprise.

« -Putain on est où ?! »

« -Sincèrement ? No idea ! » Lui soufflais-je.

Nous nous sommes retournées d'un même mouvement pour faire demi-tour, mais au lieu de notre chemin, se trouvait une place immense avec nombre de gens portant des capes rouges. Des banderoles s'agitaient sous la brise matinale. On pouvait voir une sorte de convoi qui défilait sur la place, à côté d'une grande fontaine. Aurore me jeta un coup d'œil, nous pensions à la même chose. Twilight. Nous avancions vers la lumière pour contempler avec surprise la grande horloge qui indiquait bientôt midi.

« -Tu penses ce que je pense ? » Demandais-je.

« -Oh oui ! » Répondis-t-elle.

« -Trop énorme... » Soufflais-je. « Pince-moi si je rêve ! Ce n'est pas possible ! On est dans Twilight ! »

« -Pète sa mère ! » Dit-elle avec admiration.

Mais notre contemplation fut de courte durée car quelqu'un nous bouscula.

« -Edward! » Cria-t-elle.

Et la fille partit en courant vers la grande horloge ou nous pouvions discerner un homme enlevant sa chemise.

« Alors là, ça va pas se passez comme ça ! » Fulminais-je.

Je regardais Aurore et elle me fixa avec détermination, et je compris ce qu'elle voulait faire. C'est à dire, empêcher cette pimbêche de Bella de rejoindre son stupide vampire, pour éviter la naissance de leur gamine, et ainsi pour éviter la mort d'Aro.

« Cours ! » Me hurla-t-elle.

Nous courions à toute vitesse pour stopper Bella. Mais nous n'avions plus cette possibilité à cause de la foule. Nous devions pousser les gens un à un pour se frayer un chemin vers notre but.

« Ah mais dégage-toi ! »

« Pousse toi ! »

« Hé ! »

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! »

Nos insultes étaient variées pour nous permettre d'avancer. Et lorsque que nous arrivâmes devant la grande porte on put voir la fille dans les bras de Cullen sûrement entrain de lui dire de rentrer, comme dans le film. Sauf que cette fois, le film c'était nous. On se regarda mutuellement et on hocha la tête d'un commun accord. Et d'un seul coup, on sauta sur Bella. Pendant qu'Aurore lui griffait les bras, je la tirais par les cheveux.

« Arrrgggggg » Hurla-t-elle.

« -Viens là espèce de morrue! » Criais-je.

« -Lâche ce sale nullard de vampire ! » Asséna Aurore.

La situation était on ne peut plus caucasse quand Edward nous tira toutes les trois à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il nous poussa violemment contre un mur pour protéger sa bien-aimée. Et il nous montra les dents.

On se regarda avec Aur' et on regarda Edward qui grognais. On se re regarda et on explosait de rire.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'arrivèrent Jane, Demetri, Felix et Alice. Devant la scène qui se déroulais sous leur yeux, ils semblèrent tous confus. En même temps l'autre Cullen nous grondait dessus et nous, nous nous foutions de sa gueule.

« Nan mais sérieux t'es pas du tout crédible ! » Je réussis à placer entre deux rires tout en me tenant le ventre.

« -On dirait un toutou enragé ! » Ria Aurore.

« Hou qu'il est mignon le chien chien ! » Rajoutais-je en secouant la tête.

Les Volturi nous regardaient étrangement. Jane paraissait amusée et les autres se retenaient de rire. Enfin les autres, tous sauf, Alice, Edward et son humaine, qui elle, paraissait outrée.

« Nan mais ça va pas ? » Siffla Bella.

« Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Oh une voix me parle ? Serais-ce ma conscience ? » Dit Aurore très sérieuse.

Je me raclais la gorge et nous nous sommes redressées. Jane qui l'instant d'avant semblait amusée, faisais la moue et elle lançait un regard assassin à tout le monde. En même temps, c'était Jane.

« -Aro se demande qu'est ce qui prend autant de temps, bien qu'on ait pu en voir la raison. On y va, les maîtres détestent attendre. »

Nous n'avions plus le choix, et nous savions avec ma voisine ce qu'il allait se passer. On baissa la tête et nous suivîmes le groupe qui descendait les escaliers, vers la demeure des vampires. Felix fermait la marche en me poussa vers l'avant, pour qu'on aille plus vite.

« Hé! » M'exclamais-je.

Le silence fut la seule réponse. Nous arrivions vers un ascenseur gris et je devinais qu'on allait devoir tous se serrer pour y rentrer. Génial ... La musique d'ambiance rajoutait à la situation un léger froid. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent je sautais littéralement de l'ascenseur et lançant un regard meurtrier à Bella et aux deux Cullen. Aurore me suivait de près et semblait aux anges de se trouver ici. Jane passa devant nous pour ouvrir la marche. Deux immenses portes en bois se dressait devant nous.

« Buon pommeriggio ! » Gianna, la secrétaire s'était levée pour nous accueillir.

« Elle est humaine ? » Demanda Bella à Edward. Mais celui-ci n'eus pas le temps de répondre car Demetri le coupa.

« Elle finira transformée. »

« Ou comme dessert. » Finit Jane qui ouvrit les deux portes.

En entrant dans la salle des trônes on fut éblouis par la beauté des lieux. Et surtout pour moi par Caius qui lui, ne me regardait même pas. Normal en même temps. Mon amie elle, semblait hypnotisée par un vampire aux cheveux courts et ébouriffés, bruns et au visage fermé. Mais elle reprit vite ses esprits. Jane s'avança nonchalamment vers son frère, Alec.

« Ma sœur, on te demande d'en ramener un, et tu en ramène deux avec trois humaines. »

Elle lui embrassa la joue. Je me détournais de ce spectacle pour regarder Aro qui s'avançait les mains jointes vers nous.

« Et bien et bien, que voilà ? Edward, n'avais-je pas raison de te laisser vivre ? Bella est en vie, j'adore les happy ending ! » S'esclaffa-t-il.

Puis il se tourna vers nous. Sans réfléchir je m'avançais vers lui en lui tendant la main. Et il me regarda étonné. Je le regardais dans les yeux, le regard fixe et déterminé. Il prit ma main et il ferma les yeux un instant pour les ré ouvrir surpris. Il lança un regard vers Edward et Bella, se demandant sûrement ce qu'il allait faire d'eux finalement, en connaissance du futur.

Il se recula de quelques pas et demanda à voix haute.

« Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire de vous ? »

« Tu sais déjà ce que tu comptes faire Aro. » Répondis Marcus, blasé sur son trône.

« Elle en sait trop, elle est un poids à éliminer. » Ajouta mon dieu. Euh... pardon, Caius.

Je lançais un regard à Aurore, qui admirait la scène, captivée.

« -Je suis pour ! » Intervint-elle en levant le bras.

« La même ! » Dis-je avec décontraction. « Et comme on est en démocratie, 5 voix contre trois, vous perdez, on gagne, ainsi va la vie » Rajoutais-je avec un sourire sadique. On se mit toute les deux à rire.

Tous les vampires présents nous fixaient en se demandant si on était saine d'esprit. Je pris le parti de regarder la réaction de Caius qui semblait étonné, en colère, et amusé. Tout cela à la fois, hé oui !

Je me perdais un instant dans mon fantasme et je revenais à la scène présente.

« -Pardon ? » Articula Bella.

« -Quoi ? T'as un problème ? » Lui demandais-je.

« -Ouai grave, on t'as pas parlé ! » Ajouta Aurore.

Alice, qui jusqu'à présent n'avais pas dit un mot, pris la parole.

« Mais vous êtes folles ? »

« Hum ? Ah nan, on veut juste que Bella crève pour que NOTRE version de l'histoire remplace la lassante petite histoire d'amour puérile entre l'humaine banale et le vampire looser. » Repondis-je en haussant les épaules.

« Pourquoi vous prenez leur parti ? Ils vont finir par vous tuer. » Demanda Edward en haussant les sourcils.

« -Y a plus d'ambiance chez les Volturi. » Clama haut et fort Aurore.

« -En plus ce sont de vrai vampires eux au moins. Pas comme vous. Nan mais sérieux, vous êtes grave. Les vampires sont fait pour boire du sang humain, pas pour prendre celui de pauvres bêtes innocentes. En plus il brille ! Il brille ! » Dis-je en levant les bras au ciel.

Edward gronda et se jeta sur nous. On n'eut même pas le temps de dire ouf, qu'il se retrouvait au sol, l'air de souffrir le martyr. Le pouvoir de Jane bien évidemment. Sauf que pour la première fois depuis notre ''voyage'', nous étions effrayées. Aurore était clouée sur place, les yeux grands ouverts. Pour ma part, je reculais et reculais encore et je tombais sur les fesses, n'ayant pas vu les marches qui menaient aux trônes. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule, et je sursautais en poussant un cri. C'était Caius qui me releva d'un coup et qui me tenait à présent par les bras. J'essayais encore de me soustraire à cette scène mais il m'en empêcha.

« Toi qui voulais tant que cela arrive, regarde et apprécie le spectacle. » Me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

J'étais glacé d'effroi et je regardais Aurore dans les yeux.

POV AURORE.

Je me tournais vers Lola. Elle aussi était effrayée, et elle me fixait. A travers ses yeux je pouvais voir se refléter de la nervosité et de la peur, mélangé à l'excitation d'être dans les bras de Caius qui semblait lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille.  
Je ne bougeais plus. Un frisson me parcouru le dos. Je suis plutôt du genre non violente, à part quand je m'énerve vraiment ce qui est d'ailleurs très rare, et ce spectacle était, à vrai dire, assez choquant. Pour moi cela n'existait que dans les films. Je jetais un deuxième regard à mon amie. Celle-ci semblait préoccupée. Elle me regardait maintenant avec effroi, en lançant des coups d'œil derrière moi.

Tout à coup, je sentis une présence à mes côtés. Je tournais la tête et je le vis.  
Il était grand, me dépassant de deux têtes, possédait une carrure importante, avait de grands yeux rouges, des cheveux courts mais partant dans tous les sens et des lèvres charnues. Je m'empourprais, laissant apparaître un sourire gêné. Je n'osais plus respirer. J'envoyais un regard suppliant à Lola. Mais elle était bien trop occupée à faire les yeux doux à son « dieu vivant ». Je m'égarais à mon tour, subjuguée par la beauté de l'être froid qui se tenait à coter de moi. Alors qu'il regardait la scène, je me perdis dans ses yeux. Ils avaient beau être rouges comme ceux de tous les autres vampires, les siens étaient plus profonds et ils avaient le don de transpercer l'âme lorsqu'ils se posaient sur vous.

Mais je revins vite sur terre. Aro se tenait devant Edward prêt à lui arracher la tête. Felix le tenait par les bras pour le maintenir. Je n'en revenais pas. Bella pleurait et se tenait par les cheveux en gémissant et en suppliant. Mais le roi ayant vu tantôt les souvenirs de L., il allait cette fois ci l'achever. Il posa ses mains contre les joues du condamné à mort mais je hurlais. Tous les vampires présents se retournèrent vers moi. Lola me regardait étonnée.

« -NON ! Ne faites pas ça, Edward n'a qu'à transformer Bella en vampire tout de suite. Ce serait une solution comme une autre, et j'imagine qu'entre mourir ou devenir vampire le choix est simple. N'est-ce pas ? » Dis-je rapidement en regardant Aro, tout en montrant du doigt Bella.

« Eh bien, ma chère, je suis sincèrement étonné par votre requête. » Me souriait-il en s'avançant vers moi. « Il me semblait que c'était ce que vous vouliez toute les deux non ? »

Je retenais ma respiration sous le choc. Oui on avait dit tout ça, mais on ne le pensait pas vraiment non ? Je glissais un regard vers Lola. Elle aurait pu se changer en statut que ça aurait été la même chose. A ses côtés, Caius avait un bras sur ses épaules et il souriait, sadique. Mais elle trouva la force de répondre à Aro avec de l'humour noir.

« -C'était une boutade. »

POV LOLA.

J'étais glacé d'effroi et je regardais Aurore dans les yeux. Un vampire s'approchait d'elle et je ne voulais pas qu'il lui fasse du mal. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me dégager de mon ravisseur, mais il ne semblait pas du même avis. Au contraire il continuait à me parler. A me torturer pour être plus juste.

« Et bien. Calme-toi, savoure et regarde Edward Cullen. Tu voulais sa mort, regarde-la. Apprécie cela comme je l'apprécie moi. » Me glissa-t-il doucereusement.

Je recommençais à me débattre mais en vain. Il me retourna vers lui et je pus enfin le voir de près. Ce vampire dont j'avais tant de fois rêvé. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses épaules dans un mouvement fluide. Son nez était droit tandis que sa bouche s'étirait en un sourire en coin. Oh dieu ce sourire ! Ses yeux me transperçaient de toute part et je me perdais dans ce regard d'un rouge sombre. J'avais une envie irrésistible de le toucher mais j'étais terrorisée. Il s'approcha de moi et je crus qu'il allait m'embrasser. Tu rêves ma pauvre ! Il se détourna au dernier moment pour humer mon parfum. Son nez caressant le creux de mon cou je me figeais encore plus. Dans un mouvement de recul, comme si il se rendait compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il me retourna contre lui à nouveau afin que je puisse voir Edward se faire rétamer par Felix. Comme dans le film, comme par hasard, sauf que cette fois c'était beaucoup plus impressionnant !

« Regarde sa mort, délicieuse à voir. » Me dit-il fermement.

Caius passa un bras sur mes épaules comme si j'étais son pote ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Même si j'appréciais au fond de moi et que j'en étais troublée, je ne pensais qu'à me dégager de son étreinte glacée.

Aro allait décapiter Edward, mais au moment où il allait le faire, Aurore cria.

« -NON ! Ne faites pas ça, Edward n'a qu'à transformer Bella en vampire tout de suite. Ce serait une solution comme une autre, et j'imagine qu'entre mourir ou devenir vampire le choix est simple. N'est-ce pas ? » Elle regardait Aro, tout en montrant du doigt Bella.

« Eh bien, ma chère, je suis sincèrement étonné par votre requête. » Lui souriait-il en s'avançant vers elle. « Il me semblait que c'était ce que vous vouliez toute les deux non ? »

Malgré la situation, je ne pus m'empêcher de faire une remarque cinglante et bien placée.

« C'était une boutade. »

Aro me regarda en haussant les sourcils. Il fit un geste de la main pour que Felix et Demetri tiennent Edward.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire et l'autre, oui l'autre il se reconnaitra, qui me tenait par les épaules me stressait. Je reprenais cependant la parole.

« Je veux dire, c'est un peu fou toute cette histoire, pince moi si je rêve ! »

Je me pinçais.

Je me réveillai en sursaut sur le canapé, à côté de moi se trouvait Aurore. Je fronçais les sourcils et tournait la tête vers le bruit qui tapait sur mes tympans. Le générique de Twilight défilait.

A l'évidence, tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, mais quel rêve !


End file.
